


Fuzzy Wuzzy Baby

by UltraSwagnus



Category: leaving blank for personal reasons
Genre: Big Robots taking care of Smol Organic Creature, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraSwagnus/pseuds/UltraSwagnus
Summary: a birthday gift for the birthday griff <3
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyGriffTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGriffTime/gifts).

Airstrike had sent Crowbar a particularly interesting email that morning. She had requested that he go through the security department’s list of expenditures and make suggested budget cuts. Apparently there was a certain amount of funds she was trying to secure, but she didn’t go into any details in the email about what it was for. Regardless, Crowbar did what the security chief told him to do.

Finances are a very serious thing, and Crowbar didn’t think it would be appropriate to email her back. Instead, he kept a typed version of his report on a datapad so he could sit down and discuss it with her. Airstrike entrusted this task to him, and he had to do his very best.

It wasn’t like he wanted to impress her or anything..

* * *

He opened the door to her office with a determined stride.

“Airstrike, I’ve finished going through the department’s finances and—”

_ “You’re mama’s fuzzy wuzzy baby! Yes, you are!!” _

Crowbar’s mouth hung open. 

There she was, Chief Airstrike, the Head of Security, making kissy noises at an organic creature rolling around on the top of her desk. She looked up to see that Crowbar had come in and immediately straightened herself up and cleared her vocalizer.

“Crowbar,” she began, “Have a seat.”

“Airstrike, what is _ that? _”

“Just have a seat, Crowbar.”

“We have a very strict ‘no pets’ policy here.”

Airstrike sighed.

“Crowbar, _ sit down_,” she ordered.

Crowbar immediately sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk and closed his mouth. His optics focused on the strange creature on her desk. It was white with fur all over with predominantly feline features. The back legs, however, were clawed talons, and the animal’s muzzle had a sharp, avian beak.

The _ fuzzy wuzzy baby_, as Airstrike had called it, was purring and making chirping sounds as Airstrike’s fingers ran through it’s fur.

“Crowbar, this is Griff the Owlcat. They’re our new mascot.” As the seeker spoke to her secretary, she would very gently pet Griff as to not hurt them. The owlcat seemed very happy while she did this.

The motorcycle was speechless. What was he to say to that? 

Nothing, that’s what. 

It was very obvious that this cat-owl was her new pet and the “mascot” bit was just a cover up.

Suddenly, Griff turned to look at Crowbar and gave him a cute look, sticking their tongue out playfully from between their beak.

_ Crowbar was not impressed. _

“Right..” he said back. He then cleared his vocalizer. “Uh, here’s the report I did on the suggested expenditure reductions you asked for..”

Crowbar handed over the datapad to Airstrike. The seeker took out her reading glasses from her subspace and affixed them onto the bridge of her nose. As she read over his work, Griff stood up on all fours and stretched. Crowbar watched as they rubbed up against her hands, prompting Airstrike to take one of her metal fingers and wiggle it under their chin. Griff made some very happy noises at this.

“This is excellent, Crowbar. Great work,” she praised.

Crowbar’s face lit up.

“Thank you, Airstrike,” he replied. “..But I’m curious to know what exactly you had in mind that would cause such financial revision here at the security department.”

“Cat food.”

“..._What? _”

“Well, not just cat food,” she corrected. “Griff is going to need some toys. And a collar, too. I don’t want people thinking they’re a stray.”

Crowbar couldn’t _ believe _what he was hearing. He thought that...that maybe he would be promoted to junior officer or something, and Airstrike would be hiring a new secretary to take his place..

But no. 

This had all been for _ Griff_.

“You’ll see to it that Griff gets what they need, right, Crowbar?” she asked, derailing his train of thought.

“Oh, uh, yes. Of course.”

“Good. I’m trusting you with this,” she added.

Crowbar gave a half smile.

“I won’t let you down..”

* * *

Crowbar sat at his workstation, juggling his daily assignments along with ordering things online for Griff. He put a lot of time and energy into researching owlcats and finding an “off world” pet store that could ship supplies directly to the Satellite Spacestation. Despite his personal feelings about the situation, he was doing his best as Airstrike required and expected of him.

As he continued his multitasking, the door to Airstrike’s office opened.

“I’m going to lunch,” she announced before leaving. Crowbar waved her off, letting her know that he had heard her, but his gaze never left the computer screen.

A lot of the other employees had left the office and had gone to lunch as well, leaving Crowbar alone for the most part. Even with a few people coming and going into the office, they didn’t bother Crowbar, which he appreciated, as it allowed him to work undisturbed.

Maybe having _ his _reputation wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

After placing the online orders to have Griff’s things auto-delivered to the station, Crowbar then began composing an email to Airstrike verifying everything that he was able to get and when she should expect them to arrive. But suddenly, he felt a very strange sensation move across his tires and to the front of his pedes. It was soft and warm, and it startled him. 

He looked down between his legs and saw the owlcat looking up at him. Crowbar gently prodded them with his pede.

_ “Shoo,” _ he said, attempting to drive the creature away so he can continue his task. But Griff wasn’t having any of that. _ “Go away.” _

Instead, they began play fighting with Crowbar’s pede, bopping at it’s metal kibbling with their paws and pretending to scratch it with their clawed hind legs.

_ “Aha, very cute,” _ Crowbar responded with a sarcastic tone. Griff looked at him and trilled. They were indeed very cute. The owlcat then wrapped their front paws around his ankle joint and nuzzled it. Crowbar was about to make another comment at them but he was stopped when they started to purr and lick his pede affectionately. Crowbar’s serious expression began to soften at the sight, and decided that Griff could stay there.

Just for a short while.

* * *

Crowbar was beginning to feel a bit low on his fuel reserves, so he decided to head to the breakroom for a small energon cube. Griff had decided to follow him there, giving them a chance to explore their new surroundings.

As he walked, Crowbar would look over his shoulder to see Griff trotting along behind him. He smiled _ only _ a little bit. 

It wasn’t like he was enjoying their company or anything..

* * *

In the breakroom, he turned on the energon pot and waited for it to warm up and materialize his cube.

_ “Mrow..!” _

Crowbar turned at the sudden noise from the owlcat. He looked down to see them lying on the tile floor sticking their legs out. At first, Crowbar just thought they were trying to be cute for attention, but then remembered some of the things he had researched about owlcats and related feline organic species.

“Do...do you want me to pet you?” he asked for some reason. He knew they couldn’t speak neocybex but he felt they were intelligent enough to make some sense of what he was saying. Griff responded with an affirmative chirp and made a very happy face.

It would be another minute before the energon cube was ready, so Crowbar decided that it would be ok to pet Griff some.

Griff purred very loudly as Crowbar ran his gentle fingers over their tummy and under their chin as he had seen Airstrike do. Griff seemed to really like this as their tail swished happily and they wrapped their front paws around his wrist. 

Suddenly, the energon pot beeped, signalling that the cube was ready to be consumed. Crowbar tried to pull his hand away so he could go get his fuel but it was being made very clear to him that Griff didn’t want him to leave them so soon.

“I need to get my energon,” he said, still trying to pull his hand out from their paws.

Griff gave a very sad look.

“Don’t do that...”

Griff gave an even sadder look.

* * *

Crowbar now had a cube of energon in one hand and Griff in the other. He held them close to his chest so they wouldn’t fall. They were purring the entire trip back to the office.

He set his cube down next to his terminal and placed Griff gently onto the floor.

Griff didn’t like this at all.

As Crowbar sat back into his office chair, the owlcat immediately jumped into his lap. In response, Crowbar picked them up and plopped them onto their feet on the floor beside him.

“I have to get back to work now,” he told them, taking a sip of his energon and going back to typing.

Griff had a better idea.

They jumped again, this time landing on top of his hands and over the keyboard. Crowbar sighed as he picked them up and put them in his lap. This made Griff very happy, and they curled up over his thighs and fell asleep.

* * *

Airstrike had returned from lunch and strode back into the office. She saw Crowbar and was about to say something to him, but she immediately noticed Griff taking a nap. However, the sound of her footsteps was enough to rouse Griff from their sleep. They looked up at her lazily, as they had just woken up, but their tail swished happily at the sight of the large Seeker.

“I’ve sent you some emails,” Crowbar said at a low tone, not wanting to upset the waking Griff. Airstrike gave an affirmative nod before picking Griff up and carrying them back into her office.

Crowbar continued his work as he heard her door close behind him, now with an empty spot on his lap with a dying warmth.

He frowned a little.

* * *

“I’m sowwy, Gwiffy. Did mama wake you up from your nap?” Airstrike asked them. Griff yawned and blinked at her, smiling lazily. They didn’t mind being woken up by Airstrike. 

Not at all. 

The red jet reached her hand under their chin and held their fuzzy face in her tender grip. She then leaned over and planted several kisses on top of their head. Griff grinned widely and flopped over on her desk as soon as she let go of them. Airstrike smiled as they did.

“Mama has to check her emails now,” she said to Griff. “Be a good owlkitty and mama will give you a treat.”

Griff’s ears perked up at the sound of the word ‘treat.’

Airstrike began typing away on her computer to open her emails and read them over. She was pleased with all the work Crowbar had put in to get all of Griff’s things ordered. He had made a notation about paying extra for express shipping, which she didn’t mind at all. The sooner Griff got their things, the better. As an organic lifeform, they had different needs than mechanicals. But if there was one thing that both species needed, it was fuel. And Airstrike had just that for Griff.

“Such a good kitty,” Airstrike cooed, grabbing Griff’s attention. They had been curled up on her desk waiting for this moment. “Is Gwiffy weady for their tweat?” Griff stood up on all fours and began prancing around on the desktop. 

_ Yes, _ they were _ very ready_.

Airstrike chuckled as she reached into her subspace and took out a can of organic meat. Griff’s eyes grew wide at the curious object in her hand, and they grew even wider as they watched her ignore the pull tab and pop the top of the can off just by giving it a firm squeeze. The security chief set the large can down in front of Griff.

“Hope you’re hungry,” she smiled. On her lunch break, she had flown over to the vendors section of the upper Satellite district and found someone selling organic goods. The vendor had told her it was made from an aquatic animal called “Tuna” from a far off planet. The seeker reached into her subspace and took out the spoon she uses to stir in her energon additives. Griff watched as she scooped up a small amount of tuna fish onto the utensil and brought it to their beak.

“Say, ‘ahh,’” Airstrike cooed. Griff opened their mouth as wide as they could. Airstrike smiled again as she fed them. Griff’s tail swished in delight, eating every spoonful of the sea meat that was being given to them. They were quite hungry, as it didn’t take long before the can was completely empty. 

Griff yawned, completely stuffed from their meal.

“Looks like someone is ready to finish their nap.” Airstrike set the can and spoon to the side and opened her cockpit. She picked up Griff gently and placed them inside, where they comfortably curled up and fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doodad wants to see the owlkitty !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been working on this for a little while now...i hope you like it!! <3 if there are any blatant errors or anything it's because it's 3am lmao

It was a slow day at the Energon Goodie store, and it didn’t take long for Doodad and Express to get their snacks.

There was a seating area outside of the small parlor where the pair sat, enjoying themselves and their time together.

“I can’t believe we both have the day off! How crazy is that?” the mail truck smiled.

“It’s super crazy! It’s been a while since I’ve been able to leave the clinic,” the power cell replied, taking a sweetened energon stick and munching it into his intake. He hummed in delight and kicked his legs under the table. He loved eating sweets, and loved it even more when he had company to do it with.

Express took one of his energon cookies and bit it in half. Crumbs went everywhere, but neither of them minded.

Suddenly, Express’ small datapad vibrated on the table. He put the last half of the cookie into his mouth and picked up the device. He groaned as soon as he read the message.

“What is it?” Doodad asked, taking another stick and putting it into his mouth.

“I’ve been called into work...”

“What?!” Doodad exclaimed, his lower lip folding over into a pout. Express sighed.

“Someone’s placed an express order and I have to go deliver it.”

“Can I at least go with you?”

Express looked at Doodad, whose optics were practically begging. The orange mech gave a small smile.

“Sure, why not.”

* * *

Express pulled up to the curb outside of the Security Department, where he then called inside and briefly spoke with Crowbar, who was thrilled with the arrival of the delivery.

The motorcycle was outside in a matter of moments. Crowbar smiled as he went behind Express’ altmode and lifted up the sliding back end. There were a few decently sized boxes...as well as one power cell.

“Hey, Crowbar,” Doodad said, holding one of the smaller boxes in his lap.

Crowbar sighed.

“Hello, Doodad,” Crowbar replied, taking the first box he could grab and setting it down on the pavement below.

Together, it didn’t take long to take all of the boxes out, allowing Express to transform back into his root mode. The mail carrier stretched, sighing in relief as he did.

“I was getting a little stiff there,” he laughed.

“I wanna see the owlkitty!!” Doodad blurted out, not being able to contain himself any longer.

“No,” Crowbar objected, “They’re asleep and you’ll only disturb them.”

“Nuh-_uh_..!” Doodad said, objecting Crowbar’s objection. “I’m not disturbing at all!!” Doodad then turned to Express, who was taking out his work issued datapad and handing it to Crowbar for him to sign. “See?! He’s mean to me.” 

Crowbar scoffed.

“I’m not being _ mean_, I’m being responsible.”

Doodad clicked his glossa.

“..Airstrike would let me...” he pouted.

“I doubt she would,” Crowbar mumbled, giving Express the datapad back.

“Ok, Doodad. Are you ready to go?” Express asked as he put the datapad into his subspace. The power cell sighed.

“Yeah, I guess..”

* * *

Griff had finished their cat nap in Airstrike’s cockpit and had been taken out to play on her desk. They flopped and rolled happily in front of the seeker, chirping loudly whenever she touched them.

“Such a playful little thing you are,” she cooed, running her metal fingers down their back. Griff purred between chirps, making it very clear that they were happy with what she was doing.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Griff’s ears perked up at the sound, wondering who or what it was.

“Come in,” Airstrike said firmly, placing soft pats on Griff’s head.

It was Crowbar! 

The owlcat’s eyes widened in delight and their tail swished curiously at the sight of Crowbar, who was carrying packages in his arms. He set them down in the empty chair in front of Airstrike’s desk.

“Is that everything?” Airstrike asked, still petting Griff, who was very interested in Crowbar being there. They meowed loudly, announcing that it was his turn to give them some affection.

“It was everything that was available for express shipping,” he answered, moving his hand toward the desk to pet the owlcat. Griff rubbed their face all over the palm of his hand, occasionally scraping their beak against it. Crowbar smiled a little as he turned and opened the first box. As Griff watched his movements, they suddenly felt a pair of large, metal hands gently wrapping around their torso. Before they knew it, they were being cradled in one of Airstrike’s even larger arms.

Slowly but surely, Crowbar unpacked the small boxes and arranged the contents on her desk for them both to see. There were cans of food, small packages of treats, some toys,a collar with a little bell on it, and some other odds and ends.

“I’m impressed, Crowbar,” Airstrike began, “it looks like you got most of the basics.”

“Wait, there’s one more thing,” Crowbar interrupted. From his subspace, he took out a very small, handcrafted Autobot charm and attached it to the metal loop with the bell. Crowbar beamed as he held it up.

Airstrike, not so much.

“Crowbar, why don’t you go take your lunch break.”

* * *

Crowbar stood on top of the security department’s balcony where many took their lunch breaks. It had an excellent view of the middle district of the Satellite Spacestation. Crowbar had finished his fuel, and was just taking a moment to enjoy the sight seeing. He looked down at the intersecting roads and various buildings, watching the citizens walk and drive about.

But then, something caught his optic. A familiar shape, yet shrunk from the perspective, with an even more familiar deep blue color…

“Oh, for the love of _ Primus_,” Crowbar huffed, as he became aware of who it was.

* * *

Doodad hummed to himself as he walked to the security department. He had just gotten Airstrike’s reply to his message not too long ago, and he was very excited about that. Nothing was going to dampen his mood right now.

Not even Crowbar, who was standing at the entrance, arms just as cross as his expression.

“Hiya, Crowbar!” said Doodad.

“Don’t _ ‘hiya’ _ me..! What are you doing back here?!”

“I’m here to see the kitty!” Doodad smiled. “And Airstrike said I could play with them.”

“Oh, _ really _?” Crowbar said, unconvinced.

“Yup!”

Doodad took out his personal datapad, pulled up his recent messages, and showed the screen to Crowbar. It was the recent conversation he had with Airstrike about seeing Griff. Crowbar double checked the message frequency and verified that it was indeed sent from Airstrike.

“See? I told ya so.”

Crowbar, unwillingly, stepped to the side and allowed Doodad entry to the security department. Doodad giggled as he walked past him.

* * *

Griff was so very happy! They had a new collar, their own set of dishes, a cozy little bed that sat on Airstrike’s desk, and so many toys! They didn’t know what to play with first! Everything was so new and exciting! But...Griff wanted someone to play with. Airstrike was busy doing something on her computer, and Crowbar was nowhere to be seen inside of the office.

Then came a knock at the door.

Griff’s eyes widened and their tail started swishing. Was it Crowbar? Was Crowbar about to walk in?? Play time with Crowbar?!

No, it wasn’t Crowbar. It was someone else. Someone smaller. Griff didn’t know this person. Instinctively, Griff darted behind Airstrike’s desk.

“Hi, Airstrike!” Doodad said.

“Hello, Doodad. Here to play with Griff?”

“Yeah! Where are they?”

Airstrike looked around to find them rubbing against her pedes.

“Come here, precious. Mama wants to show you a new friend.”

The seeker leaned down and picked them up to set them on her desk. Doodad’s optics twinkled behind his visor when he finally got to see the owlcat that he had been hearing about all day.

“Wow! A real, live, organic creature! Neato!”

Doodad was standing on the tip of his pedes just to get a good look at them. He reached out his servo to touch them. Griff was hesitant at first, but slowly went over to this strange, new person. They sniffed at his hand. It smelled like Airstrike and Crowbar, so he must be good just like them! Griff chirped softly as they let Doodad pet them.

“Oh! They feel weird to my sensors. They’re so fuzzy!”

“Be careful,” Airstrike warned, going back to her computer work, “They’re not like us. Griff is soft. Delicate. Be gentle with them.”

Doodad continued to pet Griff. They purred, and he giggled.

“Here,” Airstrike said, picking Griff up again and setting them gently back onto the floor. “Why don’t you play with Griff while I finish these citations?”

“Ok!”

Doodad sat on the floor and waited for Griff to walk over to him. As they did, Doodad had started looking at the different pet toys Crowbar had ordered. He was...disinterested. 

“These don’t look very fun at all,” he thought out loud. Griff wasn’t paying attention to whatever it was Doodad was saying. They were too busy climbing onto his leg so they could nuzzle Doodad’s face. The power cell noticed quickly that Griff was trying to get closer to him. 

“What is it?” Doodad asked the little creature. Griff stuck out their pawed front leg and started patting Doodad’s nose. Doodad leaned closer to them, allowing them to rub their face against his. Griff purred as Doodad started to pet them some more.

Griff the owlcat had a feeling they were going to like this new friend.

Doodad felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Express belongs to Happy_Griff and i love him a whole bunch!!! xoxoxo -blows him a kiss-

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun and cute to write!! happy birthday, griff!! <3333333


End file.
